1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-317442 discloses a connector with a male housing that includes a receptacle. Male terminal fittings are mounted in the male housing and a moving plate is accommodated in the receptacle to position tabs of the male terminal fittings. The moving plate moves from an initial position to a connection position as a female housing is inserted into the receptacle in a connecting direction.
Initial position holding projections are formed on an inner wall of the receptacle so that the moving plate at the initial position does not drop to the connection position. Further, the moving plate has a resiliently deformable wall. When the female housing is separated out of the receptacle from a state where the two housings are connected, the female housing pulls the moving plate back to the initial position from the connection position by being locked to the wall.
While the female housing is pulling the moving plate back to the initial position, the moving plate reaches the initial position by passing through the initial position holding projections. However, if the moving plate is caught by the initial position holding projections, the wall may deform resiliently and removed from the female housing and may be impossible to return the moving plate to the initial position. As a countermeasure against this, it is considered to increase a locking margin between the wall and the female housing. However, this increases resistance in moving the moving plate from the initial position toward the connection position, thereby reducing connection operability.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to return a moving plate reliably to an initial position without reducing operability.